


【夫胜宽x你】甜橘

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “谁说现在是冬天呢？当你在我身边的时候，我感到百花齐放，鸟唱蝉鸣。“





	【夫胜宽x你】甜橘

**Author's Note:**

> “谁说现在是冬天呢？
> 
> 当你在我身边的时候，我感到百花齐放，鸟唱蝉鸣。“

01

都说女孩子是由砂糖等世界上最美好的东西组成的，笑起来能甜得眼角都是蜜糖，说话也是温柔可人的。

可我觉得，这句话用来形容夫胜宽也是非常合适的。

—至少，在我心里他是最甜蜜的存在。

02

他下班的时候，我正坐在暖烘烘的被炉里喝着热茶，整个人舒服得冒泡泡。桌面上放着一盆砂糖橘，还点着甜甜的香薰蜡烛。

“睡着了吗？”夫先生脱下鞋子，又走到我身边揉了揉我的头发。

“快了快了…”我半眯着眼睛，拉过他的手让他也坐下。

夫胜宽在我身边坐下，又拿起橘子剥起了皮。我侧过头看着他，又伸出手戳了戳他鼓起来的脸颊肉。

高中便认识的人，坐在后桌每天都要拿铅笔头轻轻戳我的背的人，下课给我带汽水的人。都说暧昧的时期最值得珍藏，但我怎么看，也还是觉得下一瞬间的夫先生更值得珍惜。

“你说说，你怎么忍住三年都不向我表白的？”无厘头又甜甜的问题，一百遍都不嫌多。

“我没有忍，只是…每次写情书，都嫌这纸不够长，说不尽对你的所有爱慕。斟酌着下笔，却又写不出多美妙的句子。

转念一想，情话是要日日写给你看，夜夜读给你听的，也就不急在这一时了。”

夫胜宽一边淡淡地说着话，一边用剥下的橘子皮摆成小兔子的图案。

“喜欢不？”他往我嘴里塞了瓣橘子。

—像他一样甜。

“你也太可爱，是我还不够可爱。”

“我是可爱的男孩子，你是可爱呀。”他笑着搂过我，交换了一枚甜橘味道的吻。

03

我俩都有点小脾气，也很幼稚，斗斗嘴简直就是家常便饭。先开始撩狠话的是我，最后被他一点点哄回来的也是我。

“你赶紧给我吃了维生素。”夫胜宽又举着药盒子喊我吃营养品。

“我不吃，超难吃。而且我的身体不差好吗！”这估计是我俩因为这个事情，第一百零一次闹起来了。

“你再不吃…我，我就不理你了。”

—你瞧瞧，这威胁人的方式多么幼稚…可爱。

看我在房间里没动静，他又走进来坐在床上，见我没有抬头要理会他的意思，夫先生又拉过我的手，把我搂住。

“哦？不是说不理我了吗。”我有点不耐烦。

“唔…每次我说我再也不理你的时候，你千万别信，你看我是那种有原则的人吗？”说着又蹭了蹭我的颈窝。

—好吧，我吃我吃。

04

“为什么西红柿也叫番茄呀？”

“这就好比，土豆和马铃薯，我喜欢的人和你。”


End file.
